Devil bat’s determination
by Fox-san
Summary: Challenge fic for ES21 group. Unhappy with his teams work Hiruma decides they need a training to build up stamina and determination. But why Mamori and Suzuna didn’t show up at the training? And why Hiruma is not bothered about it? Does he know something?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or its characters

**Summary: **Challenge fic for es21 group. Unhappy with his teams work Hiruma decides they need a training to build up stamina and determination. But why Mamori and Suzuna didn't show up at the training? And why Hiruma is not bothered about it? Does he know something others don't?

**Note:** I am bashing no one!

**Devil bat****'s determination**

Even if it was early morning and all the town was still sleeping, the Deimon Devil bats were already up and waiting at the Deimon high. The sky was clear so everyone could see lot's of stars. The bats were looking around waiting for someone. Well actually three people. First they wondered where Hiruma was. Second, what happened to their manager? She was not here yet. And that was very unusual. She was always the first one to show up. Third, Suzuna was not here also. Even though Suzuna was not supposed to show up, she never missed the training. She was always there to cheer for them. Sena was worried. He was wondering where Mamori could be. "She might be late, you know. It's still very early." Monta smiled trying to comfort his friend, but he was also worried. "Thanks Monta." Sena gave a weak smile back.

"Alright you damn bats, off we go." Hiruma appeared from the darkness startling everyone. The moonlight fell onto his shoulders as he came closer to the team. "But Hiruma." Kurita started. "Mamori and Suzuna are not here yet…" He ended in a whisper. Hiruma looked at Kurita for a moment then at everyone else. Suddenly he grinned the way only he alone could grin and pulled out three cards. He gave one to Musashi and the two held in his hands. "Forget about the damn manager and the shrimp. They are busy." Everyone looked at the cards somewhat relieved. If Hiruma said they were busy then they were, he probably gave them some work to do and they will show up later. "Look here." Hiruma suddenly became serious. "These three cards is your training." Hiruma held two dark blue cards with rose and mushroom picture on them while Musashi held the black card with Cerberus picture.

Musashi got a very bad feeling about this and sweat dropped when everyone started to glance back at the card he was holding. "The two cards I am holding are the easy way of training." Hiruma started. "So that means the Cerberus one is…" Monta asked and Hiruma grinned even wider. In no time everyone jumped onto Musashi gripping the black card. "Death training." Hiruma laughed. He already knew what kind of card his team will choose. "Alright you damn bats!" Hiruma called out. "Off we go." He loaded his gun. "We will run down the path till we reach the beach and without a stop we will go to the mountains." He grinned. Everyone would groan if Hiruma spared a second. Instead he started to fire at his team and they all dashed down the road.

The moon was still in the sky and sun didn't even think of showing up anytime soon when Devil bats reached the beach. That's where things got harder. They were fully dressed for running down the streets, and they could easily run near the water, where sand was hard, but Hiruma had other plans. He forced them run further away from the water. The team felt their legs sink in the sand. It was starting to get into their shoes, but neither stopped to get it out. If they would, Hiruma would fire. Also there was another reason for this. They were to build up their stamina and determination. "This is nothing!" Monta yelled out and started to run a bit faster. "We went through worse." He grinned. "Aha-hahaha! I can do it with my one foot!" Taki started spinning around on one foot. Others grinned and started to run faster. No one wanted to give up. It was really interesting to watch how boys encouraged one another. They tried to over run one another while saying it was easy. "Run you damn bats!" Hiruma yelled out firing at those who dared to fall behind. And it happened a lot when they were getting closer to the road. The team was already getting tired. "I see Death march had no effect on you." The devilish quarterback fired again.

The sun was starting to rise when the team neared the end of the beach. Soon they will be running down the road to the mountain area where they continue their training. "Let's go Sena." Monta ran up to Sena smiling. Sweat was dripping down his face, but the wide receiver wasn't going to give up. He had to build up his stamina no matter what. The previous game proved it. "Yeah." Sena nodded smiling back and the two dashed up to the road. "We are not giving up!" Jumonji yelled out starting to run faster as so did the others. "You better not give up." Hiruma grinned. "If you know what's good for you." Everyone was tired, but they had to keep on going.

They all stopped as soon as they got out of sand, but Hiruma started to fire at them. "Don't even dare to stop! Walk if you can't run!" He kept on firing until everyone started to walk. They all were dead tired, but Hiruma was right. For your muscles to rest properly you must not stop after running. Catching their breaths everyone walked along the side of the road. They were hungry and tired, but at least Hiruma let them walk. This way they all will get some rest. "This is nothing compared to what we had to go through back then." Monta grinned lifting a thumb up. "I do hope you won't take your words back, damn monkey boy." Hiruma snickered and started to fire.

They ran for what seemed hours. There were lots of paths leading to the mountains, but Hiruma ordered to run further. "Turn left!" Finally the devilish quarterback yelled out before firing yet again. Running into a small path one by one they ran as fast as they could. The path led to their training grounds and everyone wondered what was waiting for them. No matter what kind of scenario they thought of Hiruma prepared them such a wonderful surprise they won't forget it till the last days of their lives.

Surprisingly, the higher they went, the hotter it became. "What the hell?" Kuroki asked as they stopped at the training grounds. A bit further away was a pit full of boiling lava, next to it there was a mountain of rocks with few logs holding them. The distance between these two were rather great and those logs were practically impossible to reach. There was one rock standing not very far, placed as if it was a football ball. "What's this training about Hiruma? Throw rocks into lava?" Musashi asked and everyone looked at Hiruma who laughed. "Not only this." Everyone seemed to be puzzled. "It's also 'save the damn ladies' mission." He laughed and pointed upwards. There on the rope, several feet above the boiling lava hung Mamori and Suzuna. Their wrists were tied together behind their backs. The rope was holding them around the waist and even their knees and ankles were tied together so the girls wouldn't move. Everyone gasped in horror. "Oh no, my sister!" Taki yelled out. "Mamori-neechan!" Sena called out together with Monta.

"Don't you think it's too much Hiruma?!" Musashi yelled. "You could have placed there some dummies not the actual people!" What Hiruma did was beyond everyone's imagination. This was not evil, it was insane! "Well then, you better hurry and save them, before they fell down into that lava. Rope is not going to keep them there forever you know." Hiruma laughed. "Mamori-neechan…" Sena whispered horrified. "Look there you damn bats." Hiruma pointed at the mountain of rocks. "You make them fall you might be able to save them." He grinned.

Everyone looked at the rocks. To get them falling they had to remove the logs. Looking there long enough they figured that all they needed to do is to make one log fall and the rocks will fall down. Great, with that done they were left with one small meaningless question. How to get there? Musashi walked up to the stone that looked like a ball. It was very sharp. He looked at where the girls hung. "To cut the rope, huh?" He whispered to himself. Looking to the right he noticed more ropes. Guiding his glance upwards he saw a wooden bridge. If they managed to cut the ropes that held it, they will be able to get to the logs.

Walking up to the rest of the team Musashi pointed to the bridge. "If we get it down, we can easily reach the girls." Everyone smiled in relieve and ran down to the ropes. As they started to pull the ropes down, the girls screamed. Looking at them Musashi gasped as Sena and Monta did the same. When bridge was lowering down so did the girls. "Pull up the bridge!" Musashi ordered. He turned to Hiruma only to see him laughing. "There's no way we can save them now." Sena said looking at the bridge. What was wrong with Hiruma? Why did he do this? Monta looked up at the bridge not able to believe that they are going to fail. Then it hit him. "Look all we need to do is climb up and walk over the bridge!" He turned to everyone in his team. Determination shone in his eyes. "But it won't hold us all." Kurita's worried voice rang through their heads.

"The linemen will open you the way." Jumonji started. "The five of us will go up there and push those logs. You make sure to climb the stones up and save the girls." The other four linemen nodded. "Yeah, leave it to us." Sena had a grateful look on his face. "You guys…" He smiled. The five linemen climbed up the ropes and started to walk on the bridge. The walk was a gamble. They had nowhere to hold onto. Every step could become the last one. The bridge swung mercilessly and the girls were already yelling out for them to stop. If anyone was to get hurt neither Mamori nor Suzuna will be able to forgive themselves. "Listen guys we need to sync out steps." Jumonji said. "First right then left! Got it?" Everyone stopped and nodded. "Alright let's go! Right!" They moved their right leg forward. "Left!" They moved their left foot. And thus the five linemen crossed the bridge yelling out loud 'right, left'. Once they were at the place Kurita waved at everyone else. "Alright, get ready guys." Yukimitsu said turning to the team. "Once the rocks fall we are climbing them up. And once we get there Musashi will kick the rock to cut the ropes and we'll catch the falling girls." Everyone nodded. Hiruma just laughed, but said nothing. Musashi got a bad feeling about this all, but ignored it.

"Alright, we'll push it with our butt explosion!" Jumonji yelled out. Everyone placed their hands on the log. "Let our butts explode! One. Two!" They counted out loud and bent their knees. "Explode!" They all yelled in union. But it was in vain. The log moved just a little bit. "Explode!" They yelled once again. And again, it was in vain. The log moved almost an inch. "Explode!" They all yelled once again and again and yet again.

Several feet above the lava Mamori and Suzuna watched the boys. "Mamo-nee… what if they won't save us?" Suzuna asked. "They will Suzuna, just believe in them." Mamori assured her. She wanted to believe in them. No, Mamori believed in them. Also she had a feeling that if the boys failed Hiruma wouldn't let them get hurt. He might be a devil, but he was not that cold hearted. Suzuna, on the other hand, was not as sure as Mamori. She wanted to believe in Hiruma, but… There always was a small word 'but'. "Don't worry my sister! I will save you!" Taki yelled reassuring his sister. For some reason that made Suzuna feel both bothered and relieved.

"Explode!" The five yelled out and the log fell knocking down the other two logs. Rolling one over another the rocks fell down into the lava. "Yeah!" The boys cried out and waited for rocks to settle down. However, they had no idea what was about to happen. When the rocks stopped falling the girls were still too high for them to reach. "Now it's our turn!" Sena yelled out and they all ran up to climb the rocks.

"Watch out guys." Yukimitsu said while climbing. "It looks like these rocks are sharp." He carefully climbed up. "Yeah, but it also makes it easier to climb." Monta jumped up from stone to stone as if he was climbing a tree. Sena had a bit of hard time climbing since he was worried about stone sharpness. _Just a little bit more and we will be able to save Mamori-neesan and Suzuna-chan. _The boy encouraged himself. Finally, as they all climbed up Sena and Monta called out the girls.

Above the pile of rocks Suzuna and Mamori helplessly watched their friends. "Say Mamo-nee, don't you think those stones look a bit odd?" She asked capturing older female's attention. "Yeah." Mamori nodded answering. "They seem like huge needles." The manager studied the stones and gasped. She looked over at Hiruma who seemed to notice her glare and laughed. "Really now, what Hiruma is thinking?" She asked out loud and Suzuna looked over at Hiruma. A sweat drop slid the back of her head as she sighed. For some reason she didn't want to know the answer. Just then the girls heard their names and looked down. "My sister, I have come to rescue you!" Taki called out. "Don't worry ladies, the heroes have arrived." Monta announced grinning. He was about to give a sign to Musashi, but Yukimitsu stopped him.

"Monta-kun, no. If they are to fall they will get injured." He said worriedly. "Don't worry about that Yuki, I'm going to catch them. MAX!" Monta grinned. "I'll help him too." Sena stood next to Monta. "Sena." Monta smiled at his friend who returned the smile. "I do understand that, but you will injure yourself." Yukimitsu stated. "Just look down." Everyone looked down at their feet and saw what Yukimitsu was trying to say. If they were to get a bit more pressure on them, the stones would pierce their feet.

Standing up from the rock he was sitting on, Hiruma threw away the water bottle he was holding and took out his speaker. "That's right damn brats! It's either you or them. If you try to save the girls you won't be able to walk for a long time." Then he grinned. "Of course, that rope won't hold them there forever. It's your choice." He laughed.

Hiruma's words angered everyone. Who gave him the right to play God here? "How are we going to save the girls now?" Yukimitsu asked worried. Everyone looked down. Monta clenched his fists. "We have to do something. Anything!" He yelled out feeling helpless. "We cannot let them die!" He shrieked desperately. "Monta…" Sena looked at his friend for he too felt helpless. Once again he couldn't help his childhood friend. Long ago Sena promised Riku that he will protect her and now…

"No!" They all heard Mamori yell. "Forget about us! Don't you have a dream you must fulfill?" She asked her eyes watering. She didn't want to die. Mamori wanted to live, but not at _that _kind of price. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself. She would blame herself for the rest of her life if something was to happen to them. "That's right!" Suzuna called after Mamori. "There has to be another way!" Yes, Suzuna was right. There had to be another way. But to their disappointment there was no other way.

"What if…what if there is no other way?" Yukimitsu asked scared. "Then forget about us!" Mamori answered instantly. "Forget us! You are more important to the team than we are!" Suzuna yelled with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was saying, but just like Mamori, she wouldn't forgive herself if their dream will shatter here and now.

"Shut up…" Monta clenched his fists tighter. "SHUT UP!" He yelled out turning to the girls. "Do you really think we will just stand here and let you die?!" He glared at the girls as tears slid down his face. "Who do you take us for? Do you really think the game is more important to us than you?!" Monta couldn't hold it in anymore. "Do you really think we are _that_ low?! Answer me!" He yelled at them and everyone stared. No answer came. The girls just cried. "Raimon is right." Sena said just above the whisper. Tears slid down his face. "It is true, we do want to continue playing American football. It is true that we want to go to the Christmas Bowl. It is true that we would do _anything_ to get there… But…" He suddenly snapped his head upwards to look at the girls. "But not by sacrificing you! This price is just too high!" He yelled. "And…" he continued. "Mamori was always the one to protect me…" He smiled at her and Mamori felt as if Sena was dying. "It's time to return the favor! It's my turn to protect Mamori-neechan!" Sena's eyes were full of determination.

Musashi looked back at Hiruma who just stood there with his poker face. Sighing to himself Musashi looked up at his team mates. The five linemen were already next to him looking back and forth to girls and Hiruma. The huh-huh brothers were keeping their temper. It was probably too late to force Hiruma to cancel this madness. And since it was training… _Why would you go that far Hiruma? What will you achieve?_ Jumonji asked in his mind then looked back at the girls.

Mamori wanted to say something, but words just didn't come out. The boy who needed her help all those years, right now was ready to give his dream away for her. She closed her eyes as more tears ran down her face. Suzuna was taken a back by these words. She started to admire Sena more and more. Looking at those determent eyes she wanted to be saved. Suddenly it all didn't matter. She wanted to be saved by this man. She wanted to live to be able to look at this person.

Musashi frowned. His eyes shifted for a moment and he took few steps back. He saw a signal. Monta's hand moving upwards then, suddenly fell down. Inhaling deeply he started to run. With a yell he kicked the sharp stone which instantly cut the rope. "Musashi!" Kurita yelled in horror. "Mamori-san! Suzuna-chan!" The huh-huh brothers yelled out and they all ran up to where everyone suppose to be. They climbed up the stones rather fast, not caring that they injured themselves. The kicker looked at Hiruma who was grinning at the moment.

"Sena, Monta!" The five yelled out as they finally reached the top and froze. Yukimitsu and the others were shocked. "My… sister…" Taki managed and looked like he was going to faint. Kurita was afraid to look further. He didn't want to see any of his friends dead. He just wouldn't be able to stand it. He would go crazy if he saw what happened to wide receiver and the running back. Tears formed in his eyes and he was about to run when Komosubi gripped his hand. Kurita looked the way where girls fell. There on the ground was giant air pillow and the four lay there surprised.

"Ah! My sister!" Taki yelled out happily gripping the ropes and pulling the girls up. Picking one stone Yukimitsu came over to the girls and started to cut the ropes. Taking their time Sena and Monta stood up. "Could it be?" Sena started and everyone looked at where Hiruma suppose to be, but all they saw was the small fire that ceased to burn and Omosadake eating ramen. "I'm just a human." He said after finishing his bowl.

"Kekeke. Good work you damn brats." Hiruma came up to them and stood in front of the air pillow. Musashi was right at his side. He seemed to be glad that no one got hurt. "Show that kind of determination at the upcoming match and we are sure to win it." Everyone stared at him. "You mean…" Monta managed to say. "That is just mean Hiruma-kun!" Mamori complained. "I told you this training was to check your determination and build up your stamina." The quarterback grinned. It was true. They all ran from school up to this mountain. It was already past noon and soon would approach evening. None of them had anything to eat all the time, their bodies were worn out, but all that was forgotten when they saw the girls in danger.

Everyone was both happy and angry. The girls were alright so they were happy, but angry at Hiruma. It was inhuman. Hiruma grinned at their glares and turned walking away. Everyone looked after him. No one dared to talk, just stared at Hiruma.

"So anyway, I was wondering why the girls are in their PJs?" Togano pointed out. Everyone looked at the girls and then at Hiruma who started to laugh as he walked away.

**The end**


End file.
